Freddie Baxter
is one the main characters in both Cucumber, and Banana. Official Description Freddie's 25, a little lost in life after getting thrown out of university. But he's handsome and sharp and clever enough to coast through the world, happy to sleep with men, or women, or both. But even Freddie can't run forever. Personality Asshole, cheeky and without inhibitions, Freddie using the mask of the bad guy to conceal the psychological wounds of his childhood. Physical Appearance Freddie is a handsome young boy with pale skin, blond hair and mischievous blue eyes. He has an athletic physique and muscular at the right point, with well-defined abs. Dresses in skinny jeans, t-shirt, boots and leather jackets, although the house is often naked having regard to his innumerable sexual adventures. In Cucumber In Episode One,''Freddie puts cornered Dean who is as usual late with the rent, and advised him to apply for a loan to his parents, stopping to tell around that are of homophobic and who have thrown out. In ''Episode Two, ''Freddie reluctantly accepts Henry's transfer in the apartment, criticizing him even when the man fills their refrigerator and buy various household such as TV, lamps etc. saying that Henry shouldn't masturbate on his pants when he's working and not have to think minimally to have a single chance to have sex with him. later, when Henry comes home, finds the boys in the middle of a party and Cliff, who had gone to see how he was, he is holding with Freddie. Following the two also send a photo to Henry's phone, making it obvious that they just had sex. At the end of the episode, while Henry is sitting in the dark in the living room, Freddie comes out of his room, with only his panties on him, to drink water and while Henry is watching his well-shaped body, Freddie tells him that maybe in a hypothetical future they will have sex. In ''Episode Three, ''Cloe shows up at the flat to help his brother with the relocation and already poses a hostess, sending Freddie in the kitchen preparing drinks for everyone. However, the boy does not object and let everyone put at ease, including the guy that he fucked the night before who asks Freddie if he can stay to take a shower. Later, while going away, Cloe asks him to do so that Henry returns to his house. While going to work, Freddie meets on the street an old high school teacher, Gregory, with his wife and children and the woman, who is a friend of Freddie's mom, invites him to get something together for a chat. When they are at local, one of the girls is poured on the juice and the woman accompanies her to the bathroom to clean, leaving her husband alone with Freddie. Gregory, at this point, start doing heavy sexual innuendo, giving to understand that the two have had sex while Freddie was one of his students; Gregory then tells Freddie to follow him for the last fuck after getting rid of his wife, but at the last moment Freddie thinks better and do not submit to the predefined location (the bathrooms of the Art Gallery). For the rest of the day, Freddie sends text messages to Gregory and makes sure to invite him to the apartment. Meanwhile, while waiting, Freddie hang on the wall drawings of comics that he had made when he was a student, which shows himself sodomized by the professor. When Gregory comes, is initially offended by the drawings but still starts masturbating the boy but when Freddie makes him a photo and threatened to send the photo to his wife, Gregory began to beat him until Henry intervenes to try to stop them but Lance is that who saves the day. The same night, thanking him in his own way, Freddie tells Henry that he arranged a date with a guy for Henry. In ''Episode Four, TBA In Episode Five, TBA In Episode Six, TBA In Episode Seven, TBA In Episode Eight, TBA In Banana In Episode 1, Freddie has the same scenes of Cucumber. In Episode 2, Freddie is together with the gang when Scotty makes call trying to discover the identity of the woman with whom she has a crush. In Episode 3, Freddie does not appear because of the events of the Cucumber's third episode. Gallery FreddieFox Gallery1.jpg Cucumber thurs 3165092k.jpg Cucumber 3189653b.jpg FreddiefoxasFreddie0987.jpg Freddie.jpg Freh n.jpg Frd n.jpg 0 n.jpg Josh n.jpg Fred9 n.jpg Fred.jpg P98656946-3.jpg Freddie-Fox.jpg Relationships * Freddie and Dean * Freddie and Henry * Freddie and Gregory * Freddie and Josh Quotes :Freddie (to Dean): If you charged ten quids to every person you've shown your cock to today you'd have your rent money now. To Easter! :--in Episode One ---- :Freddie(to Gregory): That boy Adnan. Do you remember him? He came out in year 11. Judy Jones, year 10. That little Steve Bowden was out from the age of 13. That should’ve been me. But he was out. They were all out. And I was getting ten times the sex that they ever did, but I had to keep it a secret because of you. :--in Episode Three ---- :Freddie(to Gregory):'' Oh, you were the fuck of my life. But do you know what’s even better? Fucking with you now.'' :--in Episode Three ---- :Freddie(to Anna): I blame Michael Bay. He casts some of those women with flat faces, their faces are literally flat like they’ve been pressed into a wall from behind, d’you know what I mean? It’s like they’re designed from the back - his camera just goes around their arse so they can be sort of fucked from behind with no eye contact, face against the wall. And then what happens is, all those boys see those movies - every single boy, you know, right across the world - then they all go out every Saturday night and they all think they can get the same thing: the Flat Face Fuck. That’s not me. I mean it… That’s. Not. Me. :-- in Episode Four ---- :Freddie: I was 14. We used to go to this pub, in Denton. It’s closed now, there was a shooting. … The landlord knew we were 14, he invited us in. Free drinks. After hours. I realize now. I didn’t care. I was 14, I wanted to do it with anyone. So I did it with him, in the yard. :--in Episode Five ---- Category:Characters Category:Cucumber Category:Banana Category:Banana Character Category:Cucumber Character